Raja Bahadur
Raja Bahadur is a character role-played by Fairlight_Excalibur Description Raja Bahadur is a Jack of All Trades. He has his fingers in almost everything, knows everyone and does most things for the thrill more than the actual gain. Raja used to be a fixer, he was able to procure every product and information necessary. Anything you needed, Raja had it. Now he owns [[QuickFix|'QuickFix']] garage and has a more specialized sortiment of products, however still gathering info when necessary and pulling strings to get products he doesn't sell. He is very careful and calculated and as a result has yet to be caught committing a single felony by the law enforcement. The only crime he has ever committed is against fashion with those dreadful pantaloons of his. Humble beginnings Raja started his life in Los Santos as a tow truck driver in the day and a burglar at night. After a short time he met [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']] which showed him how to make the most money as a tow truck driver by hunting the cops to get every tow from them. Later on he was taken under [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']]’s''' wing who showed him other legal ways to make money. Becoming a mechanic Wanting to learn more about the cars of the city and earn more money, Raja applied for a job at [[Stroke Masters Repair Garage|'''Stroke Masters Repair Garage]] in order to become a mechanic. Due to the company Raja kept at the time, the job application was declined. However, [[Reid Dankleaf|'Reid Dankleaf']] later approached him to come work for the [[Lost MC|'Lost MC']] at their repair shop: [[QuickFix|'QuickFix']], where he in a span of a few weeks went from a green mechanic to running the day-to-day business. Gun trade As the responsibilities of Raja increased at the repair shop, so did the Lost MC’s trust of him. Raja was brought in to help with their backroom business of selling guns, this lasted for about a month when Lost MC lost their gun connect. Drugs [[Roman "Black Mask" Sionis|'Mask']] was looking for someone to buy a house for a weed growing operation and reached out to Raja who ended up buying a house, this was rather successful and weed pushers got hired. Eventually the weed market crashed, but Raja kept on growing weed in the hopes that the market would change, when Mask disappeared [[Penny Evans|'Penny Evans']] got hired for growing a distributing the weed. Coke Raja got approached by [[Dominique Woods|'Dominique Woods']] on the QuickFix lot during an otherwise standard repair job, offering to sell Raja some Cocaine. Raja not knowing who the man was, reached out to his contacts to figure out who the man was only getting one positive response from [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']]. The following day, Dom reached out to Raja once more and offered a direct connection to the cocaine market forming a new business venture that continues to this day. Becoming a Business Owner The Lost MC eventually sold QuickFix to Raja for $300,000 draining his personal finances. The deal mean’t that the Lost MC would not be working there anymore, and they would take the company funds with them effectively making Raja have to start over rebuilding the business from scratch. First hire would be [[David "D.C." Chris|'David "D.C." Chris']], other notable hires at the time was''' Manny McDaniels,''' Annabelle Higgins,' Summer Mersion',' '''and' Johnny Turner. Relationships For several months, Raja was in a relationship with '''BCSO Detective [[Jenny Hall|'Jenny Hall']]. According to his own musings, the relationship was ultimately doomed to fail, primarily due to their inability to share knowledge of their daily lives from across the fence of the law and eventually the two separated amicably. Recently he has been talking to former District Attorney turned Lawyer [[Adrienne West|'Adrienne West']] whom he visited and supported in Parsons after the [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur']]/'Bovice' incident - and the romantic relationship between them has been made "Official" as of mi—December. Recent Events The split of the [[Bondi Boys MC|'Bondi Boys MC']] has led to some of his employees being targeted, however this has since been dealt with due to the departure of [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']] from the city and a fairly recent conversation with [[Nino Chavez|'Nino Chavez']]. Trivia * Was originally conceived as a Dungeons & Dragons character for the campaign [[w:c:tablestory:Dustvale_(Story)|'Dustvale']] along with Karlias Drex, references to this can sometimes be heard when Raja and Karlias are talking amongst themselves. Quotes * "Revolter Praise" * "Back when Rudi had me selling Thermite..." * "I'm just a mechanic" * "Name's Raja, I own the place" Gallery RajaOriginal.png|Raja before the clothing menu update RajaNew.png|Raja after the clothing menu update Category:Male